Haunted
by SpicyandRedHot
Summary: We all know the story of the Beauty and the Beast, right? It's about a girl named Belle who fell in love with the beast. Sorry, you got it wrong. People created that because they were ashamed and disgusted by the real story. Want to know the real story?
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted**

***chapter 1***

* * *

><p>We all know the story of the Beauty and the Beast, right? It's about a girl named Belle who has been taken prisoner by a monstrous beast in an old castle blah blah blah they fall in love in the end breaking the witch's curse transforming the beast back into a human through the kiss of true love.<p>

That's the story right?

_BUZZER!_

WRONG!

That's not the real story. That's what the people created because they were ashamed and disgusted by the real story. Want to know what the real story is? It's rather a much much more complicated version.

So, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a small little town atop the mountains, lived the Kon Family. They were a jolly bunch, always ready to help those who need it most. The father Air Kon was a scientist trying to create a cure for cancer. A little lost in fantasy at times but a great father to his two children, Lee and Rei. Lee was Air's step-son but Air considered him as his own. Fal Kon was Lee and Rei's mother. She was very very beautiful and Rei inherited this resemblance making people mistake him for a girl at times, while Lee got his looks from his true father, rough and masculine.<p>

Fal died when Rei was only 11 years old. Air was devastated and concentrated on his work; he became so into it that he neglected his sons. And this is where our story begins …

"Dad? DAD?" Lee called as he opened the swinging door down their basement, "Are you here?"

"I don't think he's there, Lee." Rei said, sighing. The two of them had been searching for their dad since this morning and still there was no sign of him. "Where could he have gone? I don't think he'll even think of leaving his laboratory."

"Why don't you go down to town and I'll just wait for him here," Lee suggested, smiling at Rei, "Incase he comes back."

"But –" Rei started to protest but Lee covered his mouth with his hand.

"No more buts, Rei, who is older?" Lee reminded, grinning, "ME!"

Rei removed Lee's hand and sighed, "Alright. I guess it also gives me an opportunity to buy some books." Rei smiled to himself as he grabbed his coat hanging by the porch.

"Don't forget the food, Rei!" Lee called out, "Some of us actually eats."

Rei lifted the okay sign at Lee and continued on. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The little town was in a quiet bustle when Rei arrived carrying his basket and red hood. He was feeling a bit excited thinking of the new books he was going to read. He loved reading, you see. It takes him to places he has never seen or heard of before. Rei wanted to travel, to be out of this small town where everybody knew everybody, to be able to taste different kinds of dishes, and to meet new people.<p>

"REI KON!" A loud squeal was heard before a bundle of pink appeared in front of Rei. It was Mariah Wong. "I knew this day, today, is going to be special!" She wrapped her arms on Rei, "Please, visit town more often!"

"Uhh, I'll try Mao," Rei replied, smiling. Mao was his nickname for Mariah since he could pronounce 'Mariah' when he was little, he said it like: Maomaya. "I'm heading to the library, wanna come?"

Mariah dropped her arms. "Library? Hell no. It's booooring. Let's go somewhere else instead, Rei!"

Rei chuckled, "Sorry, Mao, I'm on a tight schedule. Hey, have you seen my father? We've been looking for him since this morning."

"Uhh, sorry, Rei, I don't think anybody saw him here today." Mariah said, thinking, "Hmm, but I might have seen him yesterday. He was buying a lot of things at the grocery. Yeah, I remember now! He was saying something about he found the cure and he was going to the city or something like that."

"WHAT?" Rei gasped. His eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. His father must be going crazy! No one leaves this town and survives! Rei glanced at the tall dark castle by the east of town. It was far from this town but you're able to see the castle. "I'm sorry, Mao! Gotta run!"

"Hey!" Mariah called out, "Where are you going?"

Rei was going to the gatekeeper. Surely, Tala would know if his father did leave the town. He sees and hears all. Puffing and panting, Rei paused for a moment to catch his breath. What in thunder's name was his dad thinking? It's suicide.

"TALA!" Rei called while banging his fist on the door, "Tala! Open up! It's an emergency! TALA!"

The door suddenly opened, revealing a groggy Tala Ivanov. His bloody red hair was a mess, his blue eyes were still a little dull and he still had no clothes on revealing his porcelain like skin!

"Oh my God," Rei flushed as he raised his basket to cover Tala's little boy from his view, "Sorry to wake you, Tala. But have you seen my father? Mariah said that he was saying something about leaving the town. Have you seen him?"

"Geez, Rei," Tala groaned, staggering back to his bed. "Why are you bombarding me with some many questions so early in the morning?"

"Well, have you seen my father?" Rei repeated.

Tala looked up at him, "Yeah, actually I did. Just a couple of hours ago. He was carrying a lot of baggage. I told him to stop but I guess he didn't hear me."

Tala shrugged his shoulders, "Or, meh, maybe I was still dreaming." Tala blinked, "REI?" Rei was gone.

"That was fast." He commented before going back to sleep. Being a gatekeeper or for better understanding, a night guard, was no easy task. Hey, he needed his rest.

* * *

><p>Rei was panicking by the time he arrived back at their house. He forgot about the books and the food and everything else. "Lee?" He called hurrying up to his room, "Lee!" He grabbed his duffle bag and grabbed some clothes, underwear and some socks. He grabbed another bag and filled it with shampoo, comb, hair ties since he had long onyx hair. "LEE!" he continued to call.<p>

"What? What?" Lee appeared at his door way, confused and a little bit pissed. Lee noticed his brother's bags, "Hey, what are the bags for? Where do you think you're going?"

"Dad left town. Mariah saw him at the grocery store yesterday," Rei explained as he went down the stair case; Lee following closely behind him, "She said that he was blabbering something about him finding the cancer cure." Rei turned back to Lee, "Are you aware that he left the house yesterday? Or that he found the cure _already_?" Rei turned his attention to their stock room, "I didn't want to believe her so I headed to Tala's house and got it confirmed. He left town just hours earlier. I can't believe we never noticed!"

"WAIT WHAT?" Lee exclaimed, all confused by Rei's fast speaking, "Dad left town? Seriously? Don't tell me you're going after him?" He grabbed Rei's duffle bag, "Y-you can't leave! What about me?"

"Do you want to go after him?" Rei asked, pulling his bag back. He filled his other bag with bread and water. "That would be a sure no, so I will go. I'm pretty sure he hasn't really gone very far. I'll find him in 3 days time."

"But, what about the Beast?" Lee asked, concerned.

"It's just an old folktale, Lee." Rei said, smiling, "Maybe you should learn to read up some books sometimes."

"WHAT? Are you saying I'm illiterate?"

"No. And yeah, maybe a bit," Rei responded heading out their door and into the barns where the houses are, "Anyway, I'm taking Drigger. Remember to clean the house and stock the storage room with food. You don't want to starve." Rei secured his bags on the tall white horse. "I'll come back, give me two weeks time the most."

"But, REI!" Lee protested, "Let's just go to town and form a search party! It's safer!"

Rei shook his head. "The town doesn't care, Lee. Remember: Two weeks time!" Then he left.

Lee face palmed. "_Great._"

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter:<strong>

**Rei gets attacked. And dies. HAHA just kidding. ;)**

**Who could save Rei in the middle of the forest? Will he ever find his father? Will Lee starve without Rei?**

**Stay tuned in the next chapter of: HAUNTED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAUNTED**

***CHAPTER TWO***

* * *

><p>Rei Kon was on a mission that is before he got lost. He scratched his head as he tried to figure out where he currently was in the map. He remembered taking a left turn by the river, and then a right, "But then a growl scared Drigger that he ran in all directions," He contemplated, patting Drigger's head, "So—uh, we did a circle here and then made a U-Turn back, uh, we're lost."<p>

Drigger bit on the map and started chewing it.

"DRIGGER! NO!" Rei screamed trying to pull what was now left of the map. "Give it to – whoa!" He lost his balance and fell butt-first on the ground.

Drigger snorted as if he was laughing.

"Ugh, you are hopeless." Rei mumbled, standing up and dusting his pants of dusts, "Let's go find some shelter before it gets dark."

Rei paused, "Hmm, I wonder if Lee had eaten already." He shrugged, "Oh well!"

* * *

><p>Lee was starving. Curling up with his arms exerting pressure on his belly, he rolled around on the floor. Yes, this may seem out of character but he was hungry. It's been two days since Rei had left and he didn't know what to do with all the vegetables he brought from the town.<p>

"So hungry…" Lee repeated endlessly, "Hungry.."

Lee heard some stomping at the front porch. "A thief!" He mumbled, panicking. He was not prepared. He was weak. He was hungry. He grabbed the nearest thing he was able to reach, the French bread. He stumbled as he slowly made his way towards the door.

The thief sounds like he was trying to fiddle the door knob. It clicked. And the door opened.

Lee let out a powerful scream before he hit the thief in the head with the bread.

"Ow, hey! What's the big deal?" The thief said, removing his hood. It was Mariah.

"MAO!" Lee said with a roll of his eyes. He dropped the bread. "What do you want? Rei's not here."

Mariah shook Lee. "WHAT?" She wailed, "Oh my beautiful baby, where has he gone?" Lee shook his head. "Are you going to tell me or not?" Mariah snapped her knuckles.

Lee gulped. "He, uh, went to find father." Then he had an idea. Oh, what an idea. "And he said that you are in charge of taking care of me while he's gone. I am after all, his beloved brother."

Mariah blushed. "Really?" She hugged Lee's neck, "That's so sweet! It's like we're married!" She caught sight of the messy kitchen, "Uh, you are not neat. Let's go to town and eat."

Lee kneeled down and lifted his hands up the ceiling, "You are my Angel, Mao!"

Mariah pulled him up and placed her arm over his shoulder, "No," Mariah corrected, "I am your sister-in-law."

They both laughed evilly as they headed to town.

_Snap!_

"What was that?" Rei turned around, pale and sweaty. He had been hearing footsteps and twigs snapping for two hours now. He had a feeling he was being followed by someone or _–gulp-_ something.

Drigger rolled his eyes. His master was being paranoid again.

"Who's there?" Rei asked, trying to see behind the palms, vines and trees. "Show yourself!"

_ Awhoooooo!_

Rei jumped, startled. "OH NO! Wolves!" He secured his baggages before he got up on Drigger. "Alright, Drigger, we need to run as fast as we can."

Right on cue, three wolves appeared in front of them. Hungry and ready to kill. Drigger started to back away. Rei patted his head. Rei needed to lose these wolves. How many were they? His question was answered with more growls coming from his left, right and back.

He could already imagine the headlines: REI KON KILLED BY 50 WOLVES IN HIS VAIN SEARCH FOR HIS CRAZY FATHER.

"Get ready, Drigger.." He whispered, eyeing a small space between two wolves, "On my count, one…"

A wolf growled and made a step forward up on the rock, directly at Rei's eye level.

"Two…"

The wolf pack leader let out a howl before he leaped towards Rei.

"THREE!" Rei yelled as Drigger took the chance and evaded the wolves' fangs. Rei ducked and moved his body in accordance to Drigger's movements. "Hurry hurry!"

Drigger stopped and turned right as they reached a dead end. Some of the wolves fell down the river but a scary number still followed them. Rei worried for his father. With wolves like these present in the forest, he was scared that his father is somehow left for dead somewhere in the forest now.

"Great." Rei mumbled before he spotted a worn-out wooden bridge 20 feet from him. "On the bridge Drigger! Hurry now!"

Drigger paused for a while before taking a step on the bridge. He was scared. The bridge looked like it was going to collapse any minute now. Rei got off Drigger and pulled him on the bridge.

"Come on," Rei persuaded, "Do you want to be eaten?"

The wolves finally caught up. They growled as the moved towards the two. They were hungry.

"Drigger, please." Rei said, slowly stepping backwards towards the brigde. Drigger slowly obliged. I guess being dead by drowning is a lot more dignified than being torn to pieces. The wolves also had doubts before getting on the bridge. Hunger is greater than danger.

The bridge swayed and creaked as Rei and Drigger reached the middle part. The wolves didn't have any plans to give up. Rei remembered that he had some bread with him. He tossed them at the wolves that fought over it. Two fell off the bridge.

_SNAP!_

A cord gave up in the end part. Rei grabbed Drigger's cord with his other hand and grabbed the other steady cord with his other hand. Rei glanced behind him. "Only a few more steps, Drigger." He motioned for the horse to continue on, "Go go."

Drigger silently obeyed.

As if in a movie, the cord waited for Drigger to step on the other side before if completely gave up. Rei held on tight as the bridge swayed towards the rocks. He prepared himself for some hard body slam against the rocks. "Whoa!" He exclaimed when his grip slipped from the cord, "I'm gonna die."

He watched as the wolves that had been brave to cross the bridge fell down into the river. He was going to be next.

* * *

><p>Tyson Granger ran a Ramen Shop. He had the best ramen in town. Everybody loved his ramen and he did too. He loved his own ramen so much that he ate almost half of what he sold so he was a little surprised to find out that someone could eat more ramen that he could.<p>

"SLOW DOWN!" Tyson screamed as waiters ran back and forth to the kitchen to table 14. Who was this someone who could eat a lot more than he could? Nobody could eat more than he! He approached the table and was surprised to find Lee eating with Mariah. Well, Mariah was happily watching as Lee gulped down his 35th bowl of Ramen tonight.

"YOU! I challenge you to a Ramen Eating Competition!" Tyson yelled, lifting his finger to point at Lee, who didn't seem to hear.

"That is if your stock of Ramen isn't zero yet." Mariah answered, narrowing her eyes. She didn't like Tyson although she held great respect for his ability to cook wonderful ramen.

"Bring me more!" Lee announced, delighted at his stroke of unbelievable luck.

"LEE!" Mariah whined, "Stop eating! My wallet's almost empty! Come on, you've eating almost all of this store stocks." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't have a brother that's a pig."

Lee glared at her. "Rei wouldn't like this." He stood up, "I'm going to check the kitchen for more ramen."

"SERIOUSLY DUDE!" Tyson exclaimed, pulling on Lee's white shirt, "IT'S STAFF ONLY!"

"REI WON'T WANT ME BANKRUPT!" Mariah exclaimed at the same as she too tugged on Lee's shirt. "NOW SIT DOWN AND LET'S TALK ABOUT OUR PLAN FOR REI DOMINATION!"

_Rip!_

Lee glanced down at his now ripped shirt. "Aw, that's great, guys," He said, taking in the damage the two has done to his favorite shirt. "Now you have to pay for my shirt."

"Pay for my ramen!" Tyson demanded, "Then we will talk about your shirt."

"I'm not in the mood for negotiations." Lee snapped, glaring at Tyson, "This is my favorite shirt. I can't believe you two just tore it to pieces! What kind of hands do you have?"

"What kind of stomach do you have?" Tyson retorted back. "Accept my Ramen Eating Contest and you will not pay for all those bowls you just ate!"

"What? You can't accept that someone has beaten your record?"

"LEE!" Mariah screamed, pulling Lee closer to her. She stared at the insignia on his chest, "Where ever did you get this symbol?"

Lee glanced down at his chest, "Oh that? I had it since I was little. My father said it was the sign of my real dad."

It was a big letter W inside a circle with horns and a sign of the infinite at the bottom. It was the Wong Clan family crest. Everybody who belong to that clan developed this symbol.

Mariah pulled her sleeves up and revealed a symbol twin to Lee's symbol. "I have it too."

* * *

><p>Blood trickled down Rei's wrist as his grip slipped again. "Ugh," he groaned, panting, "My hand." Rei could see some of his flesh was torn so he contemplated if he should just let go and dive into the watery depths of the Yellow river. Not that he didn't know how to swim, because he did, it was just that the water had a strong current due to the storm a week ago.<p>

Rei glanced for Drigger. He was nowhere to be found. "I hope you are safe Drigger."

"Try swinging your body to the rocks." A calm voice echoed from the trees. Rei glanced around searching for the owner of the calm voice. There was no one.

"Who's there?" He asked, "I don't have money."

"I know," The voice replied, "I searched your horse."

"You have Drigger? Don't hurt him!"

"This is really a touching moment," Another voice said. It was now small and high pitched, "You caring about your horse's welfare than your own. Now, follow me and you will live."

"Swing your body towards the rocks." The calm voice said again.

Rei nodded and tried to swing his body, "Hey! Which rocks? I don't see any rocks?" He looked around but there was no rocks available that he could somehow land on.

"I mean, swing towards the small bush." The high pitched voice replied, "You see the small bush?"

"Yes," Rei replied with a roll of his yellow catlike eyes, "but sadly that won't be able to hold me."

"Can you just swing towards it?" The high pitched voice replied, sounding a little impatient. "I don't know why the heck we are helping him, Master—"

A muffling sound.

"What are you waiting for?" The calm voice said.

Rei nodded and braced himself for whatever it was he was about to do. "And make sure you hit below the bush!" The high pitched voice came again, "When you give instructions, make it complete, Master."

"Hit below the bush?" Rei repeated, "What are you trying to make me do?"

"Just do it!" High pitched voice again.

"ALRIGHT!" Rei yelled back and stared swinging his body. His hand was aching. "Here … I … Go!"

Rei braced himself as he was about to hit the rocks and fall down down down into the river. He shut his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the rocks so close up. He felt the bush's branches and leaves hit his face before he landed on a flat surface.

"A flat surface?" He gasped, opening his eyes, "A secret tunnel!" He breathed out before screaming, "I'M ALIVE? I'M ALIVE!" then a strong pressure hit him right on the head and made him lose his consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>OUCH. SORRY REI HAD TO GO THROUGH A LOT LOT LOT OF TROUBLE FOR ONE DAY. (T,T)<strong>

** Who hit Rei in the head?**

** Who are the owners of the calm and high-pitched voice?**

** Why does Lee and Mariah have the same symbols on their bodies?**

** Will Tyson win the Ramen Eating Competition?**

** Where is Air Kon?**

** And when is Kai finally going to make an appearance? Sheesh.**

**TUNE IN THIS CRAZY VERSION OF The Beauty and The Beast: HAUNTED.**

**GOOD DAY EVERYONE! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAUNTED**

***Chapter 3***

* * *

><p>Rei groaned as his consciousness slowly returned. His head was throbbing and heavy and his whole body ached every time he tried to move. Slowly, his golden cat-like eyes opened and scanned the environment. It seemed like he was in a room in some kind of godforsaken castle. The room was furnished with expensive looking furniture with gold trimmings but it was all covered with dust and white cloths. Five white candles illuminated the room. Rei sat up and felt a sharp pang of pain on his shoulders.<p>

"Stop moving," It was the calm voice again, but this time it sounded a lot deeper. It could be due to the echo the room created.

Rei glanced at the door. He was prepared to fight if he had to. "Who are you?" Rei demanded, grabbing the candle stick on top of the bed side drawer, "What do you want with me?"

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and Rei gasped.

* * *

><p>Kenny was the techno-geek of the village. He didn't have any friends or friend for that matter. He kept to himself all his life, going out of the house only when necessary like to buy food or electrical stuff no one would really understand. That's why he was puzzled when a loud banging knock came to his door that night.<p>

Kenny gulped as he placed his hand on the door knob. What if it was the land owner ordering him to move out? He had been avoiding her for two weeks now since he didn't have money to pay her for his rent.

Kenny slowly opened the door and peeked, "Y-yes?" He asked, glancing at three shoes. Two male and one female shoes, he observed, the land lady and two possible policemen. He paled and slowly looked up.

It was Mariah Wong, Tyson Granger and Lee Kon. What were they doing here knocking at his door?

"Yes?" He repeated his question.

Mariah smiled at him. "Hey Kenny! We kind of, like, need your help."

"I don't," Tyson shrugged, "They do. I'm going back to the shop. I'm feeling hungry."

"Since when do you not feel hungry?" Mariah snapped before she pushed the door and entered. Kenny let out an 'Oof' sound before he feel down on his butt.

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed, helping Kenny stand up on his feet, "Respect the little dude, Mao. You're the one who's in need of help."

Mariah rolled her eyes and patted Kenny's head. "Sorry, Kenny, I didn't see you down there." She said, smiling, "Shall you lead the way?"

Kenny smiled a little back. "O-Okay, come follow me."

Lee rolled his eyes and followed Kenny. Mariah glanced back at Tyson, "You know, Kenny's lucky he's even talking with me." Then she went to follow the two guys.

Tyson grumbled as he walked back to his shop. "Women. Always so full of themselves."

* * *

><p>"So who are you?" Rei asked, looking up at the man who wore a knight helmet to protect his identity. "And why did you save me? Where are we? Did you hit my head?"<p>

Before the knight could answer, the door opened and a short stout fat woman came in. She was a bit old since her hair was starting to gray and wrinkles could be found on her hands and face. She looked happy as a plum.

"Oh, our visitor's awake!" She exclaimed, excited. She shook the hand of a confused Rei, "Welcome, Welcome to the Beast's castle!"

Rei quickly pulled his hand back. "The Beast?"

The woman simply giggled and gestured at the man wearing a knight helmet, "Yes, that is he." She introduced, "He's the most popular Beast."

The knight placed clean sheets at the end of Rei's bed and went to the drawer to pick something up. Rei was still confused, "Wait, what?" He asked, "The beast is a … MAN? He's not a monster human-eating … uh, monster?"

The woman laughed her heart out. "Oh, we made that up." She said, smiling as she sat beside Rei, "By the way, I'm Rossa. I'm the cook here in this castle."

"The castle is habited?" Rei exclaimed still unbelieving at the things he was hearing. "By a lot of people?"

Rossa smiled, "Actually, just ten people. There's Beast here, myself, my son, Dildo –he's the butler-, Anya –the maid-, Matilda –the one who takes care of the laundry, and.. hmm,"

Rei turned his attention to the Beast as Rossa tried to remember the names of the few people she is living with. "So you own this palace?" He asked, "Are you a Duke?"

"No." Beast replied tossing some books on the bed, "Let's go, Rossa."

"Goodbye now," Rossa said, smiling as she waved goodbye, "What's your name again?"

"It's Rei Kon." He replied with a small smile, "Thank you."

Rossa smiled back but paused when Rei asked about his horse. "Oh, he's safe in the stables! No worries, dear. Good Night now."

The door closed.

"You don't have to be so cute with him, Rossa." A new voice said. Rei observed that it had a mixture of some kind of Spanish accent. He was familiar with the Spanish accent because a Spanish clan lived in the nearby village.

"Oh, shush," Rei heard Rossa replied, "I like the boy."

* * *

><p>Kenny fixed his glasses as he shifted his attention back and forth Mariah and Lee. "Let me get this straight," He said, raising his both hands to silence the two from blabbering away, "You want me to research on the Wong Clan?"<p>

"YES!" The two replied.

Kenny contemplated. "Hmm, if I recall correctly, the Wong Clan was a great warrior clan in the old times. They fought all sorts of evil—Vampires, Werewolves, Yetis, Witches, Cyclops and the like. They were treated with much respect by the Kings and Queens of all nations." Kenny said, "They were pretty rich too. Sadly, they were a bit boastful and full of pride—"

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Mariah defended, folding her arms over her chest. From birth she knew she was from the Wong Clan because her mom, who died two years ago, told her that a Wong Warrior impregnated her and left.

"Yes," Kenny said, taking out a big worn out leather book from his shelf, "But when you have too much of it, it's bad. So the late greatest Wong warrior Li Chao Wong figured out that the clan needed more money and more land. That's how the Wong family started to make people pay for their services and when they couldn't pay the Wong clan took their heads and fed it to their pet tigers. The people feared and loathed them at the same time."

"Awesome." Lee commented, amazed at his family history.

Kenny opened a page where a warrior was kneeling in front of a witch. "Sadly, a witch became angry at this behavior and cursed the Wong family."

"A curse?" Mariah exclaimed, "What curse?"

"They were made to look like Cats and they bear an insignia." Kenny said, pointing at Lee's chest, "To let the people know they were cursed. Their endless riches were taken from them and their clan was destroyed so only a few remain."

"That's not so bad." Lee said, smugly.

"Yes, and every full moon," Kenny continued, turning the page, "Every male member of the clan changes into something they have killed in the past. It could be a vampire, a Cyclops, or anything. And the women members are infertile. You can't have kids, Mao."

"WAIT WHAT?" The two exclaimed.

"I-I change every full moon?" Lee said, "That's not even happening right now."

"It doesn't say when you will experience this change, you just will." Kenny said, handing Lee the book. He pointed at a long paragraph, "Here, read this."

Mariah wailed. "I-I-I-I… *sob* I CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN? WHY? WHY? WHY? I'M INNOCENT!"

Kenny sighed. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Rei stared hard at the granite made ceiling and contemplated whether he should stay here or go on and look for his father. He turned his head towards the windows where a magnificent view of the mountains was seen. Or should he go back to town and tell the people that the Beast is a hoax? People deserved to know. People didn't deserve to live in fear.<p>

The Legend of the Beast limited financial business of the town. People were too afraid to move out of the town and some people who heard of the Legend were afraid to come to their town and start a business. The town clearly needed it.

But by doing that, it was like he was betraying these nice people who helped him stay alive. Rei was confused. Why were they staying in the castle anyway? And why did, as Rossa stated, they made up the horrifying Legend of the Beast?

The door slammed open. It was the Knight. He was carrying a rope and a handkerchief. Rei smiled as he sat up while wondering what the hell the rope was for. Rossa followed closely behind.

"Good Morning," Rei greeted, unsure if he should or not.

"Good Morning, Master Rei." Rossa replied, smiling a little. Rei noticed that something was wrong today. "How was your sleep?"

"It was okay…" Rei replied, keeping his attention of the Knight who placed the rope and hanky on the bed. "What's going on?"

Rossa shook her head in dismay. "Oh, Master Rei, I'm sorry about this," She said, teary-eyed, "I tried so hard to convince them that you're a good soul. It's my entire fault. If only I learned to keep my mouth shut, then they wouldn't have to do this to you."

"You could learn it now." The Knight said, grabbing the rope.

Rei gulped. His heart was beating fast and he was starting to pale. He knew that he was not going to like whatever it is that will happen but he still didn't have enough strength to fight back. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Yeah, me too." The Knight replied, before he jumped over Rei and tried to tie both Rei's hands together.

Rei fought back. He pushed and kicked the knight everywhere but didn't seem to have any effects on the other guy. Rei grunted as he kicked the knight off him with all his might. The Knight stumbled off the bed. Rei quickly grabbed his clothing and ran out the room. He hissed. His whole body was still aching, especially his arms and back and legs. Sheesh, pretty much all the parts of his body was aching with every step he took but he fought back. He was not going to die here.

If only he could locate Drigger.

A stunning young lady blocked his way. She was carrying a broom stick and looked prepared to bring Rei down. Rei concluded that maybe this girl was Anya, the maid. "Look," He said, "Let me through."

Anya just smiled at him before she attacked him with her broom. Rei ducked and leaped towards Anya, knocking them both down. Any smiled at him again before she pushed turned their position around. Now Rei was the one underneath her.

Rei grunted as he tried to get her off him. "Oof!" Anya exclaimed as she tumbled on the floor face-down.

"Sorry I really didn't want to do that but you left me no choice." Rei apologized before he ran out the hall.

His eyes quickly scanned for something he could use to get out. He spotted the stables at the far end of the yard before a heavy weight took him down. Rei spitted some grass he ate at the process. "G-Get off-!" He protested, rolling back. He kicked the knight's shin making the helmet fly a few feet away. Rei quickly stood up, not bothering to glance back to look at the Knight's face.

He needed to get to the stable.

_TWACK!_

Something hard and cold hit him on the head before he fell on the grass and lost his consciousness again. Rei remembered seeing a pair of blood-curling red eyes glaring at him before the darkness completely consumed him.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG THANKS TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I really appreciate them, like a lot lot lot. :3 You have no idea how much I do. And also thanks to those who added this crazy story to their Alerts and Favorites. You know who you are! :3<strong>

_**A penny for your thoughts, guys?**_

**I have no more questions, since Rei stated them all while he's contemplating. :3**

**GOOD DAY EVERY ONE! :3**


End file.
